Five Nights at Freddy's School
COPYWRITE NOTICE: The following work is copywrited to me, in full, with all rights reserved. You are permitted to read it as many times as you need, but not copy, exchange, or use its ideas or characters without my explicit permission. Permission can be obtained by emailing me at Griffin_Wray@neopets.cc Failure to ask permission will result in me suing to the full extent of the law.(and punching you till you look like orca!!) So listen up or else! Anyway, on with the story... Hahahahaha! Mike Schmidt screamed as he gazed at his massive armies!!! "Soon I will rule Freddys planet!!! And nobody can stop me!!!" (A/N: OMG! How will Freddy defeat Mike Schmidt ? Find out below! OMG!) Freddy sat at the bar. It was empty save for him . Even the owner had already left him alone. Just Freddy and the wiskey in his glass. Freddy's friends had tried to stop him from going, but after that.... that event... Freddy could no longer stay. Thinking about it made his eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (as Freddy really, deeply, wanted to) he lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed his throat and heart. It was the only comfort Freddy still had in this world. Freddy tried to take his mind of the present. To slip into the past rather then wallow in sorrow... ...but it didn't work. Freddy was still just at a bar. Keeping the whisky company. Suddenly the door opened behind him. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to him and took the bottle. "Long time," spoke Foxy and he poored himself a glass as well. Before Freddy realised it, his rage took over and he lunched at Foxy. He ended with punching Foxy in the face. "I deserved that," Foxy said and took a gulp from his whiskey. "Go away," Freddy said. "Not before you hear my offer," Foxy said. "I don't want to hear about it." Freddy spoke. He really didn't want anything to do with Foxy, not after... that. "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that." "Dammit, that wasn't your fault," Foxy, "It was none of our fault." "Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Freddy said, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT FROM HAPPENING." "Calm down, Freddy," Foxy, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault." But no matter what Foxy said, Freddy still felt that that was his fault... "I need you," said Foxy. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone." Oh lonelyness, that would be nice. No one around. No one to remind Freddy of...that. "One more job," Freddy muttered. "Alright. One more job it is." And with that, he gulped down the remaining whiskey. Time for action! Arriving at the mysterious shack, Freddy found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in intestines. "Be careful" said Griffin Wray who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Freddy. (notez: cuz lulz, Griffin Wray is such a tool). Freddy carefully manuvred into the shack and on his tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath his feet croaked and Freddy could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the Frontal Lobe laid. Right there for his taking. But Freddy was clever. Freddy knew it was a trap!(notez: so obvious lulz!) So Freddy said to Griffin Wray, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe." And Griffin Wray was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!"( notez: he so gullablez lulz!) Freddy slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. Freddy knew that if it was a trap, Griffin Wray would be triggering it. And then Mike Schmidt would get him, but not him. Freddy knew Griffin Wray wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for him. He always said that. But forutnately when Griffin Wray grabbed the Frontal Lobe, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by mercenarys's! They hoped into the shack and fired shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by hiding behind eachother). They defeated them quite quickly, they were no match for them. they smashed their heads in and ripped their clothes off and stabbed them until they stopped moving Hero's blade was serenaded, so it ripped their stomachs open and blood and guts flew everywhere. Then when everything was dead, Freddy licked off the blade . But now with the Frontal Lobe in their hands, they could take Mike Schmidt straight on! -- I was born under the shady dark red bloodmoon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. It is said that when I was born a thousand birds sung. My father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. My mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty. Every day I ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. My favourte is a incandesent red jacket that reaches down to my angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. I take long walks at the kingdoms dark forrest where I am acoompanied by my faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), my faithful companion ferral dire lionworf. But one day I was walking down the beach and then I saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all. Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! I said! Jortfalhitr looked at me with his great golden eyes and snuffled up to me in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith.The blood from his fangs dripping down into pools of bloody blood red blood. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast I evaganlised in my head. But I must have said it out loud because behind me a mysterious voice said my gosh! You are right!. It was Freddy! I had heard of Freddy all this time but I had never met his! I wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that he existed in this dimension! My father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that Freddy lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting. But I cared for none of that. Because when I saw Freddy, I was lost in his the great round orbs of his soul that was embedded deeply wthin his head. After what seemed like eaons we were awoken from our mutational dream . Because.......!! Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open! From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm I saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( I think it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them. I was flabbergasted. I reached out from my blue jacket and I held before more the AllDUst that my mother had enstruated to me so long ago. I held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that my mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar! JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of my father and my father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (my father is really old you see, like the Doctor!) Fortunately Foxy worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Mike Schmidt's ruffians. Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Fazbear's School. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Fazbear's School. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Freddy's reading I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself. And Foxy would join me. So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Foxy looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that (I had only just discovered I am bi, and I was a little angxious over that. I wans't sure if my othre friends would accept that!. I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Foxy matching treatment. Foxy lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not! They thought the story was over... but was it...? No. Here are the next cool unforgettable adventures!! A/N this story is about my own personal OC, Unstopable Griffin Wray. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!! Once upon a time, after his great adventures, Unstopable Griffin Wray was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it.He wanted to make his father proud. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Unstopable Griffin Wray's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! Unstopable Griffin Wray thought he remembered seeing her in his dreams the past couple of weeks, almost as if it was a premonition "You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman. "What do you mean?" said Unstopable Griffin Wray "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission. "I still don't understand you?" said Unstopable Griffin Wray. "Here, take this," she said and gave Unstopable Griffin Wray an knickers. "Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!" And with that she disappeared before Unstopable Griffin Wray's eyes! Unstopable Griffin Wray was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Unstopable Griffin Wray decided to show it to Foxy. "Oh no," said Foxy, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired Unstopable Griffin Wray, "what do you know?!" "I... I can't tell you. My dear Unstopable Griffin Wray, I didn't think it would be this soon!" "What?!" yelled Unstopable Griffin Wray, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Foxy and before Unstopable Griffin Wray could do anything, Foxy had escaped his grasp. "No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!" Unstopable Griffin Wray was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt.He cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only helped a bit. So Unstopable Griffin Wray wanted to find Chica. After their adventure, Unstopable Griffin Wray and Freddy had been spending a lot of time together. Unstopable Griffin Wray kind of started to like her. So Unstopable Griffin Wray went to Freddy and told the whole story. He listened to Unstopable Griffin Wray without saying a single word. Then he said: "WTF, this is sooo big" And Unstopable Griffin Wray said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!" Freddy sighed and said: "You have always been special, Unstopable Griffin Wray and not just to me." "How do you know that?" Freddy looked at the knickers that Unstopable Griffin Wray had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Frontal Lobe, doesn't it?" "could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be" "Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Freddy said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you. "Inside? Like my heart?" "No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Foxy doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!" Chica's logic was flawless. So Unstopable Griffin Wray had to try it! So Unstopable Griffin Wray concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a sussage on the horizon. But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head. And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Mike Schmidt! In hell... Unstopable Griffin Wray was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the center of the earth. -- -- Then our bloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Mike Schmidt's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Unstopable Griffin Wray thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Mike Schmidt's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Mike Schmidt's guards would never let them in. No... they had to be clever. So Unstopable Griffin Wray came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Freddy's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Chica knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp. So they all went there in the deep of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Freddy deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Mike Schmidt's headquarters Unstopable Griffin Wray put on nice tight studded leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there Chica wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Freddy also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face Mike Schmidt! -- So they defeated Mike Schmidt and everyone was satisfied! Mike Schmidt: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible! Freddy: No No, back into your casket! Mike Schmidt: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy! Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story! Freddy: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake! Mike Schmidt: Well I'm gonna steal your cake! Freddy: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!? Mike Schmidt: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?! Freddy: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness! Griffin Wray: chotto mate-ah! Mike Schmidt: huh ;^_^; Chica: domo desu-ka @_@? Freddy: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake! Griffin Wray: well, I want you, how about that? Griffin Wray winked at Freddy, but wasn't into that sort of shit. But Chica was all hot 'n that, Freddy thought. So Freddy pecked Chica on her cheek and winked longingly at her. Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?. Mike Schmidt: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!